Whats different?
by herbblood
Summary: Akira has disappeared for a year. When he comes back he is all different. what is Akiras past and why does he hide it?
1. dissapear

**Disclaimer: I do not own monochrome factor.**

**This is after the anime, When has Shirogane died.**

**

* * *

  
**

Akira's POV

"Akira has been quiet since Shirogane died." Said Aya.

"Yeah," said Kengo," hey, Akira, let's get Haruka and Kou and go to Masters."

"Kengo, baka. I'm not going." I shouted "And don't yell your bursting my ear drums.

"You're coming with us." Said both Aya and Kengo simultaneously. They dragged me off to masters.

* * *

Later at Masters,

"Akira, I know you don't want to be here, but stop acting like a grump." Said Master. "They're only worried about you.

"Yeah," said Aya "You've been so quiet we thought this might sheer you up."

"Umm" said master patiently. "Maybe if you told your parents about what is happening, things might-"

"Can't." That is all I will say. Aya looks startled at the little thing I said.

"-Get better. If you think that they won't believe you have them talk to me." He puts his gaze at me, his eyes were full of worry. Sorry, but I don't need people worrying over me.

"That's not what I mean. I mean that I just can't because I haven't been in contact or seen them in 8 years." Kou's eyes are now just as bad as masters. Please stop worrying.

"That's why your house is mostly dark except your room." Said Kengo. That idiot. I smack him so hard he falls to the floor. "I was joking. I mean it."

"I'm leaving." I get up and open the door and start to walk out.

"If you're mad at what I said, I'm sorry." Said Master.

"It's not your fault." I said glumly. I close the door and walk to my house.

* * *

Aya's POV,

"Aya, go and find Akira and get his butt here. I think he is still at his house." Said my English teacher. Already first period and I'm on a task that involves Akira. But also Perfect, I just wanted to see him.

"Yes, Teacher." I rush out the door dragging Kengo by his collar.

We walk to Akira's house "Akira are you there? It's time for school." Said Kengo, He knocks on the door. I reach for the doorknob. It's unlocked. I look inside and all I see are white rooms.

With no furniture.

"Where is all of his furniture?" Asked Kengo. Before anything could answer, he rushes upstairs.

I rush after him as I climbed the last step. Kengo is staring into what is, was Akira's room. "Where is he? Where… Where... Where?" shouted Kengo. Kengo started crying hurt fully. It was more than I have ever seen. And I started crying too.

* * *

** Please review this is my first story and I want to know what you think of it.**


	2. Hurt

**I don't own monochrome factor or any of the characters. And sorry for people who liked this I changed the whole plot line.**

* * *

1 year later…………… Haruka POV

"Can you believe that it has been exactly one year since Akira has disappeared?" Aya said wanting to cry. "And there has been no sign of him."

There is a silent pause, and as I'm about to speak……… there is a load ambulance siren.

*wee woo*

"I wonder what that is all about." Said Shuichi. He gazes out to the door and hears that an ambulance it passing.

* * *

Later…

"Guys I have news on Akira." I said. I am out of breath. Right After I heard the news I ran here.

"What??" said Kengo and Aya right after one another.

"What?" said Shuichi. His face shows concern.

"Just turn on the news now, Channel 19." I say.

Shuichi picks up the TV remote and turns the TV on. "A Man reporting to be Akira Nikaido, was found critically injured in front of the high school. We have no idea how the injures were inflicted or who-" Shuichi picks up the remote and turns the TV off.

"I think we should go and visit Akira. And if he's awake tell us why he has been gone." I say.

"Yeah." We all say. Everyone goes and heads out the door to the hospital.

"No. You can't see him." Said the receptionist, she barks at them. "He is in critical condition. And no one but his relatives can."

All of a sudden a man walks through the hospital doors."I am here to see Akira." He just stares at us. "You guys want to see Akira too?."

"Yes they do and i won't be letting them in." She smiles at the man.

I stare at the man. He is wearing a brown tailcoat and has long brown hair like Akira. "Who are you?" asks Aya.

"I am Akiras uncle." He says

**Sorry for such a Short Chapter.**


	3. Akira are you okay?

**Thank you for reviewing ****Xxmilk-candy1996xX**** and Ilikeyaoi25.**

**And sorry for the long wait! And just to say Akira may be a little out of character when I get to him.**

**And i do not own monochrome factor**

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone stared at Akira's uncle. Their faces all showed of surprise.

"Oh you're his uncle." Aya said sweetly. "Will you please let us in and see Akira."

He said just one word "NO".

"Why?!?!? I just want to see Akira." Said Kengo he had a sniff and a tear riding down his face.

"NO and get out of here." He said.

The group walked out of there with glum faces. They went back to Shuichi's bar.

"I don't like that man." Haruka said. "I wonder why he didn't want us to see Akira."

* * *

A couple days later…

Everyone but Aya is at Shuichi's bar. Suddenly Aya is running in the store.

"Please stop running Aya." Shuichi said.

"I got news about Akira" She said. Everyone put on shocked faces.

"What?" Said Kou.

"He is out of the hospital and I got a letter from Akira Here i will read it for you."

_Guys meet me at my old house._

_If you don't know where that is ask Aya or Kengo._

_Be there tomorrow at 5 o'clock._

_ -A_

"Should we go to his house tomorrow?" Aya asks.

"Yes I think we should." said Haruka.

* * *

Tomorrow at 5..

A fancy limo is in front of Akiras old house. Everyone sees this and gasps.

"Come on you guys do you want to see Akira or not?" Kengo started running to the house.

In front of the house leaning on the gate is the man that was at the hospital. The old man gets up and walks to them.

"Sorry I was rude before. I didn't know you guys were his friends." The man said. "Come with me and you can see Akira at the house."

"Okay." said Kengo eagerly.

"Get in the car and i will take you to the Nikado Estate."

Everyone gets In the car.

* * *

**Sorry it took a long time to update and sorry this is such a short chapter again.**


	4. silent

**I ****have updated quickly finally!**

**And Akira is finally back!**

**Thanks for all who have read!**

**I do not own monochrome factor…. But I do own Akiras uncle…**

**And just to say Shuichi did not come to the estate.**

* * *

Normal POV

"Here we are the Nikaido Estate." Akira's uncle waved his hand at the house, no, mansion that was surrounded by beautiful flowers and greenery.

"Now, where is Akira?" Kengo asked eagerly.

"He should be right inside the house." He said.

He gets out of the car they are in and walks to open the door for them. He opens the door. "Now will you all please follow me?"

They walk to the door of the estate, and opens the door. Right inside the entrance hallway is Akira. He has his arms folded over his chest and is leaning on the wall. Kou, Kengo, Aya and even Haruka run over to him and just hug him.

_We missed you..._

_I am so happy to see you.._

_Where have you been..._

_Akira!..._

They all babbled at the same time.

Akira wiggled out of their grasp and started down the hallway. After a couple meters he paused and looked at us. All of our faces were dumbfounded. He made a motion with his hand beckoning us to follow him.

We all followed.

* * *

He lead us down a winding hallway, and into a room filled with light. From the arranged furniture it looked like a siting room.

He motioned for us to sit down.

All of a sudden Akira's uncle was in the room. I wonder why?

"So, Akira where have you been for the past year." asked Haruka. He is fingering his earing. As usual.

Akira says nothing, there was a couple seconds of silence. Akira s Uncle broke the unforgiving silence. "He was with his parents in America."

"His parents are in America?" Kou asked.

"I have a question, if Akira's parents are in America. then why has he lived here for the past 8 years." Haruka questioned.

Again akira did not answer. The only response he gave was by narrowing his eye's.

"Say something, damn it!" screamed Kou.

We all gasp.

Kou rushes over to Akira and picks him up by his collar. "Say something!" He screamed again

Akira still did not answer.

Akira's uncle rushes in to save the day, not. "Akira won't speak because he can't speak. He hasn't said a word for about a year."

Every one gasps again.

* * *

**A cliffhanger again!**


	5. White board

**Another short update time thingy!**

**And Happy New Year!**

* * *

_Akira still did not answer._

_Akira's uncle rushes in to save the day, not. "Akira won't speak because he can't speak. He hasn't said a word for about a year."_

_Every one gasps again._

* * *

"What do you mean?" Aya asks.

"I said it. Akira hasn't said a single word for about a year." Akira's uncle said.

Kou puts Akira down and looks at him right in the eyes. He asks, "Is this true Akira?"

All Akira can do is nod his head. "How did this happen?" asks Haruka. He stares at the Uncle.

"I don't know, the doctors don't know. Only Akira knows. And he won't say a thing obviously." He said.

"Akira why don't you speak?" cries Kengo.

"Anyways that is the main reason I brought you guys here." He in hales sharply. "I want you guys to see if you can either find out why Akira can't, or won't I should say, speak."

"Akira! Akira. Akira. What is wrong. Why won't you speak." Cries Kengo. He has tear flowing in boatloads down is face.

Akira justs stares at us with no emotion. "I have an idea. Uncle-san do you have any white boards and markers around here?"Aya asks.

"Yes and why?" He asks.

"Well since he won't speak he could write down the word for us. And we may find out what is wrong." She says.

Uncle runs to get a white board and marker.

* * *

A couple minutes later he returns with a good sized white board and a red marker. He hands them to Akira and says. "Will you please do this?"

Akira takes the marker and scribbles down two letters.

**NO**

"But you are already doing it." says Kou. As a devious smile creeps upon his face.

Akira scribles something else down. A longer word this time.

**Maybe**

"Yes, we ay have something going on now." Screamed Aya.

"Akira answer true fully and honestly now, why won't you speak?" Asked Haruka.

Akira doesn't move. the marker doesn't move and no words are written.

"Please give us an answer." Said Kou.

Akira writes one word on the board.

**Them**

**

* * *

**

**thank you everyone that has read my stories.**


	6. Them

**I am back and I have a new Chapter……**

**And thank you, well everyone that has been following. This story has now 3 reviews and over 200 views…**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Monochrome factor**

* * *

Normal POV

"Them?" said Kou. "What the heck do you mean?"

Akira just looked at him. Quickly he wrote something on the white board. A long word no a sentence. It read:

**SMILES are deceiving**

"What does that mean?" Kou screamed.

"Uncle is there people that are always smiling around Akira?" Haruka questioned.

Everyone stares at him. And Akira smirks, the first hint of expression he showed since they came. They all turn there heads at Akira's Uncle. "Yes there is two people." He signs heavily.

"Who?" Everyone asks.

Then there is a knock on the front door. Akira's Uncle shouts up "Akira it is your parents."

Akira looks towards where the door is. He looks scared. Akira writes one word on the board.

**Hide**

**

* * *

**

**Gomen, gomen .**

**This is very short i am sorry. But the next one should be really long...**

**I think**


	7. A man and a women

_Akira looks towards where the door is. He looks scared. Akira writes one word on the board._

**_Hide_**

* * *

Aya's POV

Akira stares at us untill we hide. Me and Haruka dive into a closet. Kou hides under a desk. And Kengo being the idiot he is hides in a plant. Akira stays there in the middle of the room. Eyes glaring into the hallway that his parents would soon come through. His muscles are tense ready to spring at moments notice. But why did he say hide? It is just his parents right? Some footsteps are heard right down the hall. And we see his parents, I think. The women has a scarlet dress on with a big red purse in hand. The Father is more casual dressed he has on a tee shirt and pants. My gaze heads to Akira. He is not as tense but he still looks nervous. And still ready to spring.

"Oh Akira, this is where you have been. You naughty boy." The women speaks. Naughty? She grabs Akira's cheeks and stretches them out a bit.

Yet Akira face shows no emotion. Just none. But his eyes are different. They show something. Fear?

"Say something dammit!" She screams. I watch as the father just sits back in the corner. "You rotten boy."

She swings her purse right at his head. Akira makes no movement to duck. As the purse collides on his head a shattering sound is heard. CRACK! A liquid starts to seep out her purse. A look at Akira. He has not moved. But a river of blood is running down his head. I try to get out of the closet but Haruka pulls me back. He points at Akira's uncle. His uncle has a taser in his handin case anything should happen the would in danger Akira.

The women opens her purse and pulls out what appears to be a broken beer bottle.

"You naughty little boy. Look what you did. You ruined my purse."

Akira DID? No missy, you mean what you did. I clench my fingers in a tight ball. She picks upher foot that has a big heel on the shoe and rams it into Akira's stomach. I see Akira's face it must have hurt really bad. But Akira just stands there not wanting to to lose this battle.

"Honey, can you take care of this trash for me?" The women asks the husband. He Who has just sat back on the sidelines watching the performance.

The man says nothing. But walks forward with an evil grin creeping on his face.

He looks at Akira and swings a punch at his chest. This time Akira dodges. The man runs at Akira and tries to grab him. But he runs, and the women was right behind him. She grabs him and forces him to the ground. He struggles to get back up.

But The women keep s a firm hold on him. The man starts kicking him in the torso. Akira cries out. Kou, Kengo, Haruka and I all spring out. And rush to help him.

"So Boy you have had people here to help you eh?" The Man speaks.

He stops kicking but grabs onto Akira's throat.

"Take one step and he dies." The Man says.

* * *

**_Sorry it took a long tome to update._**

**_But this should update soon again._**


	8. lifeless

**Sorry. I have had writers block for a long time….**

**And I have had a midterm.**

**But I am back to writing.**

**And something I usually forget to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monochrome Factor.**

**

* * *

  
**

_The man starts kicking him in the torso. Akira cries out. Kou, Kengo, Haruka and I all spring out. And rush to help him._

_"So Boy you have had people here to help you eh?" The Man speaks._

_He stops kicking but grabs onto Akira's throat._

_"Take one step and he dies." The Man says._

_

* * *

  
_

_(Aya's POV)_

Everyone takes a step back. The Man stands up, still holding Akira's throat.

"I mean it, don't move." The man screams.

Kengo the weakling he is lets out a whimper. The man surprised turns around and let's go of Akira.

"You idiot!" whispers Kou.

Kou clamps his hand over Kengo's mouth. Akira falls to the ground and his head hits with a load thump.

* * *

(Akira's POV)

_Oh man does it hurt. Why? I can't remember. Oh yeah that guy came in. Wait, isn't he my father? And that women, my mother. My stomach and throat hurts so badly. They kicked me didn't they? And the woman hit with her very, hard purse. I hope it they are going to kill me that they do it quickly. 'Cause I just want to be with brother._

_Something rushes in my mouth, a warm metallic liquid. And my mouth fills up. The liquid just rushes out._

_

* * *

  
_

(Aya's POV)

I stare at Akira. He has never looked this helpless. Or hurt. I stare at the floor around him.

It puddle of blood around it.

The man he looks at Akira and turns back to the women. "He has gotten enough punishment now hasn't he? Well enough for this time." He says with a smile.

I look at the, in disbelief. They do this, this much. And says that it is just punishment. And just this time. So this must have happened before and these people know each other.

Those people leave him in the dust, on the floor. And they walk to the part of the house with the door. No one dares to make a move until they heard an engine turn on and the sound drifted off.

"Akira are you alright?" Kengo screams.

He runs to Akira and puts Akira's head on his lap. "Akira, please don't die."

Everyone stares at Akira his body looks so dead and lifeless. Then his hand stirred.

"Akira, are you okay? Can you hear me?" He says.

Akira opens his eyes and gives a glare that says _Do I look dead you idiot?_

_

* * *

  
_

**I Got it Another Chapter.**

**And can you please review**

**I haven't really gotten much reviews yet.**


	9. Authors note

sorry but this story is now on histus... or how ever you spell it.

But my computer is plain broke.

Word doesn't work.

So i won't be able to update as much as i want....

And also sadly with this story i can't write it as fluent as i used to so the updates will most likely get longer and longer that they usually are.

SORRY

-herbblood


	10. The end

**Sorry for the late update.**

**By the way i got on my dad's computer every once in the while **

**But This will be the last chapter of What's Different .**

**And if i am motivated enough i will make a sequel.**

-

"_Akira are you alright?" Kengo screams._

_He runs to Akira and puts Akira's head on his lap. "Akira, please don't die."_

_Everyone stares at Akira his body looks so dead and lifeless. Then his hand stirred._

"_Akira, are you okay? Can you hear me?" He says._

_Akira opens his eyes and gives a glare that says Do I look dead you idiot?_

-

Everyone sighed in relief. There friend was okay. No, there best friend was okay. Akira got up and dusted his pants off. Aya, in a small voice, asked "Are you really okay Akira?"

Everyone looked at Akira. And much to their surprise he didn't go after the white board. /he just looked at them and croaked out "Yes."

And then Akira passed out.

Even through he just passed out everyone was happy. They got their Akira back.

-

Once Akira woke up, things changed.

Aya was a little less tough.

Kengo wasn't as much of a cry baby.

Kou wasn't as perverted as usual.

Haruka wasn't as secretive.

Shuichi was the same.

And Akira,

He was speaking again,

and he opened up a little more to his friends.

-

And thus everything was okay for everyone.

Right?

-

**Sorry But I sort of like this ending.**

**And I thank Xxmilk-candy1996xX for reviewing and sticking with me the whole time**

**And of course Bye bye!**


End file.
